Sage the Hedgehog
by Ladybug the 3rd
Summary: Shadow isn't the only black hedgehog anymore. Some violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sage the Hedgehog

Summary: Shadow isn't the only black hedgehog anymore.

A/N: This is a fan fic taking place during Sonic Adventure 2.

Disclaimer: Sonic and company are owned by Sega, but Sage and Ice are mine, so don't use them without my permission.

A/N: This is a story that I had almost finished a while ago, when I was on my Sonic craze. I still like it, and I hope all who read this likes it too. For those that have played the game, it's not all going to happen just as the story says, I just like the story and have added some things that should have been there.

Happy reading

* * *

"Destroying those military guard robots was a piece of cake. Now to find out what my grandfather was working on," said the all too familiar voice of Doctor Robotnik.

He walked up in his egg walker to a console next to a heavily fortified door. The screen says Enter Password.

"Enter Password? Now, what was it again…..oh, now I remember. The password is Ma-Ri-A. Maria."

The door opened to reveal a large hole with thousands of tubes lining its walls. Each tube pulsated to its own rhythm. Robotnik jumped into the hole and found an oval container at the very bottom. Just as soon as he reached the container, it began to open up. Mist pored out of the top, obscuring his vision as to what was inside.

"What's happening!" He saw a hedgehog emerge from the top. It looked like Sonic, but his eyes were getting too old to tell for sure. "Sonic, is that you? Are you trying to foil my planes again!" But as the figure emerged into the light, he saw that it wasn't Sonic. Its body was black with red streaks in its hair, red eyes, and a white tuft of fur on its chest. "You're not Sonic! Who are you!"

"My name is Shadow," drawled the strange hedgehog. "Since you were so kind enough to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish." But before Robotnik could ask Shadow what he meant, alarms started to go off. The noise was defining. A huge guard robot appeared at the top of the hole. "Behold my true power," Shadow stated before jumping up to where the robot was.

The robot then immediately jumped into the air and started to fly around. When it was close to Shadow, it unleashed a spray of bullets, all of which Shadow avoided. It then landed and unleashed a wave of rockets, all aimed at Shadow. Again, he avoided each one. '_That was too easy_,' thought Shadow. Then Shadow charged at the robot, jumped in the air, and landed on the cockpit. He punched through the glass, hitting the pilot in the face.

The blow knocked the unfortunate man unconscious. Shadow, not wanting this flying death machine to operate again, reached down and yanked out a control panel. Other panels soon exploded, and Shadow jumped down and away from the now exploding robot.

He sauntered over to Robotnik.

"That was brilliant, Shadow," applauded Robotnik. "But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds."

"Wha…."

"I'll be waiting for you, on the space colony ARK." And with that, Shadow left.

Robotnik stared at the space that once held the magnificent hedgehog. "ARK? I'll have to look into it more when I reach the base."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of Station Square, a black female hedgehog walked on the sidewalk in the rain. She has silver streaks in her hair, silver eyes, a black backpack on, and a huge black hammer at her side. Passersby give her odd glances and move out of her way, but she didn't seem to notice. '_They'll never understand what I went through_,' she mused. And she muttered "I must find it at all costs…"

* * *

-Somewhere in the desert-

"Just let it go," A female bat named Rouge said. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"What are you talking about? That emerald is mine," said the red guardian of the emerald, Knuckles the echidna, as the huge green emerald gave out its usual glow. "You got that? The Master Emerald has special powers that neutralize the energy of the chaos emeralds. That makes it very powerful."

Taking advantage of the escalating argument, a huge claw came out of the sky and grabbed the Master Emerald.

"Wha…..THIEF!" yelled Rouge, as both she and Knuckles watched their treasure get away.

"Look who's calling who a thief," said Knuckles.

"I came here following the signal from the emerald," said the taunting voice of Dr. Robotnik from his floating chair. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald. Well, I could always use it for something."

But, as he started to leave, Knuckles jumped up and shattered the emerald into a hundred pieces. A not too disappointed Robotnik leaves muttering "Doesn't matter."

Rouge, on the other hand, was furious. She grabbed Knuckles by the throat and started shaking him while screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EMERALD?"

Knuckles, releasing himself from Rouge's grip, replied, "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot! If it is in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not you're emerald."

"Hmpf. I despise anyone who keeps jewels from me. All of the world's gems are mine to keep."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, bat girl!"

* * *

Well, that does it for this chapter. Reviews are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second chapter of my story. I hope people have been liking it so far. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. College life tends to be quite...consuming. And it seems that I have a life outside of my computer.

I know, I'm scared too.

* * *

I don't own sega, for if I did, I would be stinking rich.

* * *

It was a clear day in Station Square, as a large military copter flew over the heads of the peaceful residence. One of the pilots called in. "This is Sigma Alpha two heading due south over the city, we're on route, everything's a go."

"Roger that Sigma, report status of captured hedgehogs aboard, over," said the person on the other end of the radio.

"Roger. The cargo is secured and…WHAT!" A large crash came from the back of the helicopter. "The hedgehogs are gone! They've taken out everyone aboard!"

"Sigma respond! What's going on!"

The door on the side of the helicopter suddenly flew out, and two hedgehogs jumped onto the wing of the helicopter. The two former captives were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"Talk about low budget flights. No food or movies," said Sonic.

"Sonic, are you sure that you know what you're doing?" questioned Amy Rose.

"I always know what I'm doing, Amy." He pulled off two strips of metal from the wing and bent them into makeshift street boards. "Here, put this on like mine. Ok, now let's blow this joint! I like running better." Sonic and Amy jumped off of the helicopter and land on a street on a huge hill and begin to board down it.

* * *

"This is a special news bulletin. We have just gotten word that the national bank has just been robbed. Eye witnesses claim that the suspects are loco hero Sonic the Hedgehog and local residence Amy Rose. The military has been dispatched to capture the suspects. But upon further examination of the robbery site, the only thing that was discovered missing are the two Chaos Emeralds that the bank was holding. We have some footage of the suspects fleeing the seen of the crime…" The screen showed two hedgehogs on top a huge bridge, arguing over something.

"Sounds like the work of Shadow," said Robotnik, while he watched the news unfold on his personal TV. "But who is the other hedgehog? It almost looks like Amy…."

+Flashback+

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE IT!" yelled Shadow.

"IT'S MINE, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" screamed a black girl hedgehog with silver stripes.

"Look, I broke into the bank first, so I have first dibs on the emerald. So I say GIVE ME THE EMERALD."

"You'll have to catch me first." And with that, she slid down the railings on the bridge and jumped onto the road. Shadow, caught off guard, started down on the rail when she jumped off it. The unnamed hedgehog looked behind her and saw him following her. '_Why can't that guy leave me alone? I've finally found it and someone wants to take it away again_.'

'_That girl is such a pain_,' thought Shadow as he chassed after her on the streets. He was a lot faster than her, but she was a lot more agile than him, so the chase lasted quite a while. The girl dodged behind anything in the road, and Shadow kept up with her. That is, until she ran into a dead end. '_Ha, got you now!_'

The girl started to panic, and frantically looked around for a place to escape. '_There isn't enough room to propel myself over the wall with my hammer._' She turned around to find Shadow walking towards her. '_Oh crap, he found me. But he won't take it without a fight._' And with that, she drew her hammer and charged at Shadow.

Shadow, not wanting to get hit by the huge hammer, jumped into the air. When the girl was past him he landed and charged at her back. He hit her hard and drove her into a wall. As she slid down the wall, she started to cry.

'_What? Why is she crying? I didn't hit her that hard._' Shadow just stared at the girl crying on the ground. After a minute or two, she got up and started pounding her fists on his chest.

"Why can't people just leave me alone! This jewel is all that I have to remember her by, and everyone wants to take it away!" cried the girl between sobs.

Shadow took hold of her wrists and made her stop pounding on him. She looked up into his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, until Shadow asked "What's your name?"

"Sage…Yours?"

"Shadow."

'_Shadow…he has such lovely eyes_,' thought Sage.

_'Sage…why is there so much pain in her eyes? And why do I suddenly care about her? This isn't like me at all. What's happening to me?_' thought Shadow.

Again they were staring into each others eyes until an explosion not far away hurled them back to reality. Then they heard a bunch of gunshots, followed by another explosion.

Shadow and Sage ran over to where they heard the sound, and found Sonic, Amy, and a destroyed guard robot. Amy was the first to notice them.

"Hey, that girl looks just like me…" said Amy.

Sonic looked at Shadow for a while, then he said, "Hey, I know what's going on. The military has mistaken us for the likes of you." He then notices the Chaos Emerald Shadow was holding in his hand. "So, what are you gonna do with that emerald?" He charged at Shadow, yelling, "Say something, you fake hedgehog!"

"Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. And in less than a second, he appeared on top of a building on the other side from where he was at. Sage rushed forward, hit her hammer on the ground, and propelled herself up to where Shadow was.

"Wow, he's fast," said Sonic. "Hey, it's not his speed, he must be using the chaos emeralds to warp."

"My name is Shadow," gloated the schwarts hedgehog. "I am the world's ultimate life form. I have no time for games, FAREWELL!" Shadow then took Sage's hand, and a mysterious green light surrounded them. When the light faded, Shadow and Sage were gone.

+End Flashback+

"…Na, it couldn't have been Amy. She's too stupid to do anything useful," said Dr. Robotnik. "Anyway, where is Shadow? He said that he would meet me in the space colony ARK, and he isn't here yet."

Just as he finished talking to himself, a door opened to reveal a smug Shadow and a shaken Sage.

"Shadow, what happen…WHO'S THAT!" said Dr. Robotnik.

"Doctor, this is Sage." Shadow said. "She has an exceptional talent at finding Chaos Emeralds, so I thought that it would be useful to bring her here."

"Never mind that, did you get the Chaos Emeralds?" Robotnik asked.

Shadow and Sage looked at each other. Shadow thought, '_That look in her eyes…she really doesn't want to give up the emerald. It's as if it has a special meaning to her. Well, I can always find out the reason, so I guess I'll let her keep it for now._' "We only managed to get one of them. The other was lost in the getaway from the police." Shadow took out the green one he had and showed it to Robotnik. "But don't worry, it's only a minor setback. We will find it again."

Shadow then walked over to a huge console in the middle of the room. Above the console was a gigantic cone hanging from the ceiling with seven holes that looked like they could hold a Chaos Emerald. Shadow threw the green emerald into one of the holes. The cone then moved around to reveal a massive cannon that was pointing at Earth.

"Not many people know that the scientists up here were creating weapons of mass destruction. This is one of them, codenamed: The Eclipse Cannon," said Shadow. "It has the power to destroy an entire planet." He paused a minute, catching his breath and letting the new information sink in to his spectators. "But, it's been deactivated for some time now. To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are needed."

"Oh ho, so that's why we needed the Chaos Emeralds," said Robotnik.

"Exactly. With this weapon, we could have anything we desire…" Shadow said.

"Hmpf. If that's you're plan, then I say it needs some work," said a voice from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to find Rouge hanging upside-down from the cave like surface. She dropped and glided to the floor. "Now, I can get you the remaining Chaos Emeralds, for a small fee." Everyone looked skeptical about that. "I may not look like it, but I am the worlds greatest treasure hunter, and I specialize in jewels. Now, if you would just lend me that radar, I believe I can help you."

Robotnik looked at Shadow, and Shadow nodded his head.

"Very well. You may join us," said Robotnik.

"Um, if you guys wouldn't mind, I'm kind of tired and would like to get some sleep, so could one of you show me to my quarters," said a sleepy Sage.

"Oh all right. Shadow, take Sage to her quarters. I need to talk with batgirl for a while," Robotnik said.

"My name is Rouge the bat, not batgirl!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Reviews are welcome. Very much so. 


End file.
